Canin par toi
by Aparte
Summary: Για σας χειρονομίες Χάρι Πότερ, είσαι σκύλος μεταμορφώθηκε. Tel à été la formule prononcé par Draco. Et cela à changer beaucoup de chose.
1. Enchantement et punition

**Canin par toi.**

**Enchantement et punition.**

**POV NARRATEUR**

Draco se retourna vers son rival la baguette levé, la tête haute, son regard dévoilant toute sa haine et le nez plissé. Harry rit du Serpentard et lui lança _Expelliarmus. _Draco l'évita et répliqua avec _Confundo. _Harry tituba la tête dans les nuages et en se concentrant se maitrisa. Il lança à Draco _Aguamenti_ ce qui m'y le jeune homme dans une rage folle se retrouvant trempé. Il se rappela alors d'un enchantement accompagné par une potion, il ne savait plus trop ce que cela faisait, mais il savait que c'était bien désagréable. Draco fouilla dans ses poche et trouva le flacon. Il sourit et l'envoya sur Harry et murmura :

- Για σας χειρονομίες Χάρι Πότερ, είσαι σκύλος μεταμορφώθηκε.

Draco sourit, il lui avait été difficile de ce souvenir de la prononciation, mais il l'avait réussis. Son grec était parfait. Soudain son sourire se figea et se fana. Devant lui, Harry Potter, le Survivant, tremblait anormalement de la tête au pied, son souffle se faisait court et saccadé. Le jeune gryffondor tomba la tête lui tournant, son coeur rata un battement, le néant l'absorba puis le relâcha. Sa vision se faisait trouble et son coeur martelait sans arrêt dans sa poitrine dorénavant. Il s'agrippa au sol et frémit lorsque un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il se sentait rapetissir, il se tordait de douleur alors que ses mains devenaient pattes, et que son visage se déformait. Les yeux du Gryffondor étaient injectés de sang, ils regardaient son ennemi qui semblait cruellement mal à l'aise, proie d'une envie de fuir immédiatement. Mais il devait savoir, savoir ce qu'il avait fait au jeune homme qui souffrait sur le sol. Le Serpentard se pencha et ce fut à ce moment là, que le Gryffondor avait fini sa transformation, un dernier spasme de douleur le parcourant. Draco sortit Harry de sous ses vêtements formant un paquet, un tas sur le sol de l'école. Avec horreur il vit un chier. Harry Potter était un chien ! Un magnifique Shiba Inu, noir les yeux incroyablement verts. A sa tête on pouvait voir que le chien s'avérait plus être un chiot. Draco prit le nouvel Harry dans ses bras et commença à faire le tour de l'école paniqué en courant. Des grognements sourds se faisait entendre dans ses bras. Le Serpentard arrêta de courir et porta le chien face à son visage.

- Potter c'est vraiment toi ?

Comme seul réponse le chien aboya sans arrêt. Draco lui ferma la gueule d'une main. Il fronça les sourcils mal à l'aise et essayant de se donner une contenance. Il glissa ses yeux gris profonds dans ceux en colère du chien. Tellement vert, émeraude. Draco paniqua encore. Soudain il eut une brillante idée.

- Tu aboie une fois pour dire oui, et deux pour dire non. Et pas fort ! Je ne veux pas m'attirer d'ennui. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

Draco ne se voilait pas la face, il savait parfaitement qu'il allait devoir assumer la conséquence de ses actes. Il était Serpentard par Merlin, ce n'était gère dans ses habitudes ! Harry retira sa gueule de la main du Serpent et le fixa méchamment dans les yeux. Draco re-demanda :

- Potter, c'est toi ?

Le chien aboya un fois défiant le sorcier de dire le contraire. Ce dernier déglutit s'étonnant que la terre tournait autant. Il lâcha un peu la bête puis la reprit dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Dumbledore tout de suite ! Il courut une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs s'arrêtant seulement devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau. Draco reporta le chien, Harry, à son visage et lui demanda :

- Le mot de passe c'est toujours : sorbet citron ?

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre par l'affirmatif que l'escalier magique s'actionna devant Draco. Le jeune homme sauta sur la premier marche et dès qu'il arriva à destination entra sans toquer dans le bureau. Le directeur était tourné dos à la porte, il jouait avec Fumseck. Draco ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Harry le poussa de ses pattes arrières pour aller jusqu'au Directeur.

- Harry, quel drôle d'apparence. Je vois que Draco ne sait plus se contrôler au point qu'il t'a lancer un sacré enchantement. Il est de haut niveau et très difficile à annuler. Pour l'instant je n'ai jamais réussis à l'annuler. C'est surement à cause du grec, une langue bien difficile. J'avoue être stupéfait par votre prononciation Draco. Car la magie Grecque est la plus perfectionniste de toute et qu'il vous suffit de vous trompez de "s" ou d'un mauvais "h" aspiré et voilà que tout est faux ! Mais je vois avec joie que vous n'avez pas ce problème Draco.

Le jeune homme en question pensait vraiment que son Directeur était taré, mais à un point qu'il en était irrécupérable. Le jeune homme excédé hurla :

- Comment ça de la joie ?!? Je viens de transformé Potty en CHIEN ! Vous êtes con ou vous le faites exprès ?!? Je vous déteste vous et votre débile DISCOURT DE MERDE ! J'en peux plus de cette PUTAIN d'école à la NOIX qui vous applaudit dès que vous faites une PUTAIN de CONNERIE ! J'ai transformé mon meilleure ENNEMI en un sale CABOT ! Putain arrêtez de faire votre irrésistible CON !

Dumbledore se tourna vers le futur mangemort les sourcils froncés. Il étudia discrètement le jeune homme et retourna son attention vers un chien abasourdit devant la manière très peu correct de son rival. Comment avait il osé traité Dumbledore aussi facilement qu'il l'insultait lui même. Meilleure ennemi ? C'est ça, il préférait Dumbledore et il n'était pas assez courageux pour l'avouer. Quel irrésistible idiot !

- Monsieur Malfoy je comprends vos dires et je comprends votre rancune à mon égard. Vous savez bien que j'affectionne particulièrement Monsieur Potter, ce qui vous as plus ou moins désavantagé dans tout discours. Vous êtes de plus, seulement l'ennemi du Survivant, non son pire ennemi. Vous le détestez et vous trouvez injuste qu'il ne vous haïsse pas autant que vous. Et vous avez surement raison. Vous vous emportez donc pour un rien et envers tout le monde. De plus, je sais que votre père n'a guère de sympathie pour moi, vous suivez son exemple et je le comprends parfaitement. Ainsi pour dire que vous vous êtes encore emportez pour un rien envers Monsieur Potter, d'où son état, et envers moi, d'où votre punition.

Draco tremblait de rage. Il se doutait bien sur qu'il n'allait pas sortir indemne de cette histoire, mais lui annoncé cela ainsi, en dénigrant ces faits et gestes, cela était barbare ! Son coeur s'emballa sous la fureur et ses poings se serrèrent fortement. Harry posa sa tête sur le genou du Directeur qui le gratta derrière l'oreille. Celui-ci observa la réaction du Serpentard et dit :

- Vous ne serez pas exclu, vous devez bien être content, car la magie utilisé revient presque à de la magie noire. Mais je suppose que cela à été un pur accident. Sinon vous ne seriez jamais venu ici de vous même et avec une mine si paniqué. Mais je ne peux vous punir tout de même. Vous devrez donc vous occuper de Monsieur Potter le temps que l'on trouve l'antidote à ce malencontreux accident. Quand je dis que vous devez vous occuper de lui, ce n'est pas sa punition à lui, mais la votre. Je vous recommanderais donc de ne pas le maltraité. Harry pourra discuter avec moi par de nombreux moyen, donc vous pourrez être exclu si vous ne vous tenez guère à carreau. Pour les cours, Harry saura se débrouiller. Le quidditch va malheureusement devoir ce passer de lui. Pour les dortoirs, j'exige que Harry dorme à vos côtés. Non forcément dans votre lit, mais dans votre chambre. Étant Préfet en Chef, tout vos attribut pourront donc satisfaire Harry. Maintenant, je vais vous offrir des petits présents pour vous aider.

Dumbledore fit un clin d'œil à Harry lui murmurant que tout ça c'était à cause de son parrain. Le Gryffondor fronça ce qui lui servait de sourcils ne comprenant pas. Le Directeur tapa des mains et une laisse et un collier apparu, ainsi qu'une gamelle, un shampooing anti-puce, une trousse de premier soin ainsi que peigne et brosse pour chien. Draco grimaça tandis que Harry grognait méchamment. Dumbledore lui sourit pour le calmer et lui dit :

- Harry, ton parrain aimait se transformer en chien tu le sais, et c'est ton père qui s'occupait de lui pour c'est moments là. Il faut que tu comprenne que Draco va tout faire pour que tu sois à l'aise le temps que l'on trouve un antidote. Ôtant un chien tu ne peux te laver seul, te peigner et te soigner.

Un rire stoppa le monologue du Directeur. Draco se tenait le ventre, les larmes aux yeux. Harry lui aboya dessus lui demandant ce qu'il avait et c'est là que le garçon hurla de rire. Il prit un peigne pour chien te s'esclaffa de plus belle. Dumbledore croisait ses bras sur sa poitrine attandant le calme. Quand il arriva Draco annonça, toujours le peigne à la main :

- Comme si Potty se peignait avant ça ! L'espoir de voir un jour Potter avec une coupe de cheveux décente m'a vite abandonné !

Le rire de Draco reprit de plus belle accueillit par deux paires d'yeux levés au ciel. Le blond se calma difficilement et lâcha le peigne. Il s'accroupit doucement essayant de ne pas froisser ses vêtements et appela Harry doucement. Le chien tourna la tête inquiet, puis décida d'aller voir le blond. Le Gryffondor tapa sa truffe sur sa paume du Serpentard. Le jeune homme semblait désolé.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas réfléchis une seule seconde quand je t'ai métamorphosé, dit-il, levant la tête vers le Directeur s'adressant soudainement à lui. Directeur, j'ai trouvé cet enchantement sur une livre, je vous le passe dès que je ... maintenant.

Le directeur invita les deux élèves à quitter son bureau confiant les affaires pour chien au Serpentard. Harry sur les talons, le blond marcha tranquillement dans les couloirs. Tout les élèves se tournaient sur son passage, mais n'osaient pas dire au Serpentard que l'école interdisait les chiens. Soudain Pattenrond passa devant Harry et celui-ci aboya. Quel horrible réflexe ! Hermione se précipita vers le chien les mains sur les hanches. Elle leva les yeux vers le propriétaire et dit :

- Malfoy ! Je vois que le règlement t'indiffère toujours ! Et je jure que si tu n'étais pas préfet, je te retirerais dix points !

- C'est que la Sang-de-Bourbe me menace ! répliqua le blond taquin.

La jeune fille bouillonnait à ce mot. _Sang-De-Bourbe_ comme si cela était horrible d'être née moldue. La jeune fille n'avait à envier personne. Elle était jolie, intelligente, très bonne sorcière, ce que beaucoup de _Sang-Pur _n'étaient pas. Hermione regarda le chien et un hoquet de surprise traversa sa bouche. Elle s'accroupit en face du Shiba Inu et demanda à voix basse :

- Harry c'est toi ?

Pour toute réponse le Gryffondor aboya une fois sous le sourire en coin de son ennemi. L'ex-jeune homme l'écoutait. Draco secoua la tête, mais à quoi pensait il ? Ce n'était pas génial que ce toutou, ce Potty l'écoute ! Il regarda Hermione méchamment lui signalant :

- Un aboiement c'est oui, deux non. Je l'ai métamorphosé ainsi par accident, et je dois m'en occuper le temps que l'antidote soit trouver. Pour plus d'explication va voir le sénile cinglé.

- Un accident ? hurla presque Hermione prête à faire un syncope. Comment ça par accident ? Je te préviens Malfoy, si il lui arriva quoi que ce soit ...

Et Draco s'en alla avec un Harry sur les talons. Le Serpentard entra dans sa chambre quelque minute plus tard et s'assit sur son lit. Quel horrible samedi. Il toucha la tête du chien et lui demanda de se mettre à ses côtés. Il devait être aimable avec lui, il pouvait tout répéter. Draco le regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda :

- Tu sais quel sort lancer pour que je puisse t'entendre ?

Harry aboya une fois et sauta du lit pour fourrer son nez dans le sac de cours du Serpentard sous les protestations de celui-ci. Il attrapa le livre de sortilège et le donna au Serpent. Draco tournait les pages et lorsque ce fut la bonne, Harry aboya. Draco détailla les caractéristiques du sortilège, le murmura sans les mouvements de baguette, puis seulement ceux là, puis se tourna vers Harry pour lui lancé. Quand cela fut fait, le Serpentard put malheureusement voir, que cela avait fonctionner.

- Tu es vraiment con Malfoy ! l'incendia Harry. Tu ne peux pas réfléchir deux secondes ? Tu te souvenais d'un sort, et puis te voilà en train de le lancer alors que tu connais même plus les effets ! De plus un sort grec !

- C'est un enchantement, le coupa t-il.

- C'est la même chose, s'indigna Harry, tu n'a pas écouter le cours d'hier hein ? On parlait justement de leurs enchantements. Ils sont très dangereux ! Imagine la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres si tu m'avais tué à sa place ! Bougre d'imbécile !

Draco poussa Harry de son lit d'un coup de pied et s'allongea sur son matelas. Que le Gryffondor aille au diable. Le Serpentard n'en pouvait déjà plus de lui ! Son coeur se serrait. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal au Gryffondor, mais il avait déjà l'impression que seul sa présence lui faisait du mal. Son regard se perdit dans le vide tandis qu'il pensait. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui, l'ex-jeune homme était assez grand maintenant pour que l'on s'inquiète. Pourtant milles questions bourdonnaient dans le crâne du blond. Est ce qu'il y aura vraiment un antidote ? Va t-il causer du tord au Gryffondor ? Si il en trouvait un bien tard, le Survivant n'aurait pas la raison rongé par le chien qu'il était devenu ? Il irait voir Snape pour lui en parler. Là, il devait mettre les choses au clair.

- Je ne suis pas Mangemort Potter, lui annonça t-il tristement, et je ne veux pas l'être. Je ne veux pas avoir de maitre, aucun Malfoy devrait en avoir un. Et je le déteste ! Lui, il dit que les Sang-Pur devrait être au pouvoir, mais lui même n'est qu'un sang-mêlé. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde, toi aussi un sang-mêlé. Ne sont ils pas nos supérieurs alors ? Je ne comprends pas ce type et c'est pour cela que je le haïs particulièrement.

Harry leva sa tête et la posa doucement sur le lit, mettant son visage près de celui du garçon au teint de perle. Un sourire canin effleura sa gueule. Il lécha sa patte abimé par le choc du coup de pied que lui avait donné le Serpent tout en regardant le Serpentard dans les yeux. Il avait l'air si triste. Harry lui demanda :

- Et c'est pour cela que tu me haïs aussi ? Parce que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si célèbre, tu ne me comprends pas ?

Draco hocha de la tête avant de lancer un _« entre autre » _quelque peu significatif. Harry toucha le nez du Serpentard de sa truffe aimant le contact de leur peau. Celle du blond était si douce.

- On peut toujours essayer de ce connaitre, lui dit Harry hésitant, on peut essayer de devenir autre chose qu'ennemi. Je pourrais t'expliquer pourquoi ma célébrité que je trouve vraiment nul, et tu pourras me dire ce qui ne va pas en retour. Avoir des conversations plus recherché que des insultes et sorts, tu ne trouve pas ?

- Si, lui répondit Draco lui souriant un peu et lui touchant la tête, on peut toujours essayer. Et je trouve que nous nous débrouillons pas si mal puisque nous avons eu enfin une conversation plutôt longue à autre chose que s'insulter même si j'avoue que nous avons plutôt mal commencé au début.

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit une patte. Cette patte tendu ramena les deux adolescents à l'époque de leur première année. C'était Draco qui lui avait tendu la main, une main vite remballé par le refus du Survivant. Pour cause Draco s'était moqué des Weasley, mais Ron l'avait tout de même un peu cherché. Draco serra la patte de Harry laissant leur passé en arrière.

- On aurait pu être ami bien avant, dit Draco un doux sourire aux lèvres, le regard encore un peu ailleur, et une main caressant la tête du

- Oui, nous sommes d'horribles idiots.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Coucou tout le monde, ma première fiction posé. J'espère que ce chapitre (quelque peu court non ?) vous plaise mes lecteurs et lectrices. ;) Je suis heureuse de vous faire partagé ma passion._

_Aparté._

_Ps : Précision, les POV narrateurs sont au passés, mais POV Harry ou Draco sont au présent._


	2. Premier jour avec toi

_Je remercie les bons lecteurs qui me lisent. Et bien sur ceux qui on posé des reviews. En me relisant j'ai remarquée beaucoup de fautes de frappe. Excusez moi. Je vais faire bien plus attention pour ce chapitre là. ;) Je vous remercie encore. Allez, suite !_

**Premier jour avec toi.**

**POV HARRY**

J'ouvre les yeux et vois le visage d'un ange. Je fronce mes sourcils, où suis-je ? Je ne vois pas très bien, et je suis encore un peu endormi. Je papillonne des yeux et vois _le_ Serpentard. Je grogne et sursaute en m'entendant. Un grognement canin. Je me souviens alors de la veille. J'ai proposé mon amitié à la personne endormis près de moi. Je ne me souviens qu'après avoir dit que l'on était d'horrible idiot, il m'ai quitté pour se laver. Il est revenu les cheveux mouillés, le torse nu, une serviette noué autour de sa taille. J'ai su que si je n'étais pas un chien, j'aurais rougis. Il était comme une apparition divine. J'en fais trop, mais il était vrai que sa beauté m'a été révélé à ce moment là. Pas que je doutais de son charme, mais sans ce gel, sans cet air supérieur, il paraissait humain, tendre, gentil, beau. Je secoue la tête recherchant dans mes souvenirs. Il s'était approché de moi et m'avait demandé de dormir avec lui. Je me suis allongé sur les couvertures tandis qu'il s'habillait de son pyjama. Il m'a alors rejoins s'enfonçant dans les draps et m'a caressé la tête jusqu'à ce que j'entende son souffle régulier, et que je m'endorme à mon tour.

Je le regarde et soupire. Ses cheveux blonds sont blancs, ses yeux gris je les vois noirs. Je ne vois plus aucune couleurs, tout me semble terne ou trop vif. Cette blancheur éclatante que font son teint et ses cheveux, cette abîme que reflète ses yeux et sa chambre. Je frissonne. Plusieurs tonalités de noirs et de blancs mais cela ne change rien. Je veux voir une rouge vif suivis d'un bleu azur. Mais yeux émeraudes me manquent dans la glace je les vois noirs. Je soupire et enfouis mon museau dans son bras, il bouge et je m'en veux, je l'ai réveillé, je suis un pur idiot. Il ouvre ses yeux à son tour, et lève ses sourcils en m'apercevant. Il touche ma tête et soupire. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. C'est un Serpentard, il ne l'avouera jamais. Il ne m'a jamais demandé de le pardonner, même si le dessolement à traversé ses traits. Je soupire de nouveau, pourquoi mentit-il ? Pourquoi ne même pas être capable de demander pardon pour ses erreurs ? Tellement fière, tellement _Sang-Pur_, tellement Malfoy.

- Bien dormis Potter ?

Je grogne de mécontentement. Quand on essaye d'être ami, on appelle par le prénom. Je fronce mes sourcils et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Les siens si noirs. Je préfère l'argent qui y régnait. Je retrousse mes babines essayant d'avoir l'air menaçant. Il recule dans son lit me regardant les sourcils froncés. Puis un sourire fin et ironique apparait sur ses traits. Il me jauge et me demande :

- Tu es énervé parce que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit ou parce que je ne t'appelle pas par ton prénom ?

- Je croyais mon cher, je répond du même ton amusé que lui, que des amis s'appelaient par leur prénom, mais après tout je ne connais par les mœurs des aristocrates.

Il lève un sourcil et fait une mine boudeuse. Je souris doucement et sort de son lit. Je regarde sa chambre voulant déjà tout y découvrir. Je me souviens alors que mon premier cour est partagé avec Draco mais non les autres. Comment ferais-je pour porter mes affaires ? Je ne suis plus qu'un chien, même un chiot maintenant. Malfoy se lève me prend dans ses bras et me porte à son visage, je déteste quand il fait cela.

- As tu un ennui, commence t-il en hésitant, Harry ?

- Comment ferais je pour mes affaires, comment je vais les transporter pour mes prochains cours ?

Draco me posa au sol et sortit ma laisse et mon collier. Cela doit assez l'amuser tout de même. Il me le met le regard dans le vide. Il passe une main blême dans ses cheveux que je me souviens, blonds et me sourit faiblement. Il part dans sa salle de bain et reviens cinq minutes plus tard, entièrement prêt. Il me met la laisse et ouvre la porte. Je le scrute attendant ma réponse. Son sac sur le dos il me dit enfin :

- J'ai dix minutes de pause entre mon cour en commun avec vous et mon prochain cour, nous irons chercher tes affaires dans ton dortoir et je les porterais avec moi, venant à chaque début de cour pour les poser à ta place. Cela te va t-il ?

- Tu peux aussi les donner à Hermione et Ron, cela te dédommagera un peu.

Il s'arrête de marcher et me sourit avant de recommencer à marcher plus vite dans les couloirs. Je cours presque à ses côtés mais cela me fait sourire aussi. En faite, qu'il m'ai métamorphosé en chien n'avait pas que du mauvais. Nous arrivons en cours de métamorphose avec ma directrice de maison, Minerva McGonagall. Je la regarde et ses yeux courroucés ne lâchent pas Malfoy. Il baisse doucement la tête puis en fronçant les sourcils la remonte vivement la tête haute. Elle nous demande de prendre place et je me met à côté de Malfoy qui n'était apparemment résolu à me lâcher. Je m'assois sur le banc à ses côtés et le vois serrer encore plus ma laisse jusqu'à ce qu'il en tremble. Un son étrange sort de ma bouche, une plainte aigu comme un petit gémissement. Je touche ses poings serrés de ma truffe et le regarde dans les yeux. Je le vois se calmer alors que le professeur commence son cours.

- Bien le bonjours chers élèves. Comme un accident est arrivé hier, je veux vous parler des métamorphoses dût aux sorts et enchantements grecques. Les enchantements comme celui prononcé par Monsieur Malfoy, ne sont pas dangereux mais difficile à remédier. A cet enchantement une potion est liée, une potion qu'il faut lancer à son rival, puis prononcé distinctement des paroles. Aujourd'hui, nous n'allons pas transformer vos animaux de compagnies, je veux juste mettre en garde les prochains ayant la bonne idée de pratiquer la magie Grecque qui rappelons le est très dangereuse et s'apparente à la magie noire. Je sais comme tout les enseignents que ce qui s'est passé hier est purement un accident. Mais je ne peux mettre de côté l'évènement. Tout les élèves ici présents on le droit de savoir pourquoi Harry Potter est changé en chien. Une race canine des plus belles à mon avis, Shiba Inu, un chien du Japon. Un chiot serait plus exact, un chiot presque arrivé à l'âge adulte.

Tout les élèves me regardent, moi et lui. Je lui lance un regard en biais voulant voir sa réaction. Ses poigns sont de nouveau serrés et j'en veux brusquement à McGonagall. J'aboie et grogne hors de moi. Le professeur me jauge pour essayer de comprendre ce que j'ai. Je tire un coup brusque sur ma laisse et saute sur la table. Mes yeux, je le sais, doivent lancer des éclairs. Mais ... _je l'aime mon ennemi, il n'est qu'à moi._

- Monsieur Potter qu'avez vous, me demande Minerva McGonagall, je vous prie de ...

- Taisez vous ! je réplique enragé. Arrêtez de parler de cet idiot comme si il avait essayé de me TUER ! C'est mon ennemi et pas le votre. Alors que tout ceux qui lui veulent quoi que ce soit viennes me voir et TOUT DE SUITE ! Vous m'avez compris ?!?

Un silence accueille mes paroles et je me rends compte de ce que je viens de faire. Mais Draco est mon ennemi, même si on s'est réconcilié, dans mon coeur c'est mon meilleur ennemi. Pas mon pire mais mon meilleur. Je regarde là où il était quelque seconde plus tôt, mais sa place est vide. La porte est entrouverte. Il est partit. Je reviens à ma place et le cours change. Je m'endors un peu puis est réveillé par Hermione qui prend ma laisse qui traine sur le sol. Elle me conduit en silence vers notre prochain cours, d'un regard je la remercie. Mes deux meilleurs amis savent toujours quand je ne désire pas parler. Les cours passent et je me sens lasse. Je rentre finalement dans les cachots épuisés. Arrivé au mûr des Serpentards je grogne. C'est quoi le mot de passe déjà ? Je me sens comme Neville.

- Potter t'a zappé notre mot de passe on dirait, me dit une voix peu connu.

Je me retourne et vois un jeune homme noir, grand avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui ... Zabini ?

Il acquiesce et dit haut et fort le mot de passe : _Invasion. _Il me fait un clin d'oeil et je sais qu'il pense que c'est moi, l'envahisseur. Au cour de la journée d'hier, j'ai fais plus ample connaissance avec pas mal de Serpentards, dont Blaise Zabini qui est plutôt gentil, un Ron en Serpentard si je peux le dire. Il est drôle et souvent trainé dans les histoires de Draco Malfoy comme je traine Ron avec moi. Blaise me tient à la laisse et en regardant les alentours me demande de rester avec lui dans la salle commune. Je reste avec lui, seul, personne ne parle je me concentre alors sur cette salle. Je me demande comment serait elle avec les couleurs ?

- Potter, commence t-il soudainement mal à l'aise, j'aimerais que la conversation que nous allons avoir reste secrète. Si Draco apprenait ... je mourrais dans d'atroce souffrance.

Je ne peux qu'imaginer la scène et rire brièvement. Il lève un sourcil et je me demande si cela n'est pas commun à tout les Serpentards. J'opine de la tête et l'écoute mettant ma tête entre mes pattes confortablement installé.

- Bien, reprit-il, je ne suis pas très doué pour cela et je n'aime pas me mêler des affaires qui ne me regarde pas, mais Draco est mon meilleur ami. Il m'a raconté ce qui c'est passé pendant le cours de Métamorphose. Je sais qu'il trouve ton intervention vraiment gentille, mais c'est un Serpentard, il ne pourra jamais l'avouer et il risque d'être plus réticent à ton égard puisque tu l'a protégé. Et que malgré que l'on fuit les dangers nous détestons être protégés. Vois tu, ce que tu as fais est vraiment courageux et ...

- Je me fou que cela le soit. Je n'ai pas fait cela réellement pour lui, mais pour moi, je réplique triste que Draco puisse m'en vouloir. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre que moi le haïsse. C'est comme si ... on essayait de piquer l'amitié que vous avez avec lui. Vous êtes prioritaire à ses yeux, vous êtes plus important, même si moi c'est dans la haine, je le suis.

Je m'embrouille et je suis étonné par le vouvoiement que j'ai laissé échapper envers Blaise.

- Je comprends parfaitement Potter. Et je sais que vos intentions étaient louables et parfaitement bonnes. Mais ... comprends, c'est un pûr Serpentard. Un bon et fière Serpent. Je ne suis pas contre que tu essaye d'avoir une amitié avec lui mais ... Potter que ressens tu envers lui ?

Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure et je ne sais que répondre. Pour une fois dans ma vie qu'il n'y a ni bonne ni mauvaise réponse, j'ai peur d'en donner une. Mon sang palpite dans mes veines et je préfère énuméré mes sensations.

- Je veux le protéger, je commence tristement et mal à l'aise, je ne veux vraiment pas le brusquer qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Si il est heureux, bêtement je le serais. Quand il est là mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure et je perds mes moyens. J'ai tout mis sur le compte de la haine mais je commence à douter sérieusement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ! Tout à l'heure, tout le monde le regardait comme si il n'était rien et ses poings se sont serrés, je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. J'ai essayé que la haine se retourne vers moi et non vers lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il est jaloux de Voldemort parce que lui n'est pas mon PIRE ennemi. Je ne sais que faire ni comment réagir, je m'y prend mal et j'ai peur de le perdre. Un homme ne doit pas en aimer un autre, c'est ... pas normal. Je ... je ne sais plus.

Blaise à la tête dans ses mains et je vois son corps secoué, il se moque de moi ? Il lève la tête et je vois qu"il ne riait pas mais plutôt que de fines gouttelettes dessinaient des sillons sur sa peau foncé. Je fronce les sourcils et il s'essuie les joues et m'avoue :

- Je suis comme toi Potter. Je suis amoureux moi aussi. Et d'un homme de surcroit, me dit-il un sourire effleurant ses lèvres. Je suis amoureux de ton meilleur ami et toi du miens, on fait la paire non ?

Un sourire amusé danse sur mes lèvres, sur ma gueule. Ron. Lui qui disait qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour faire tomber amoureux ces idiots de Serpentards, il avait tord. Mon meilleur ami ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé de ses sentiments. Il m'avait avoué apprécier énormément Hermione, mais pas l'aimer. De toute façon, cela n'aurait pas été réciproque puisque la jeune fille était en couple avec Pansy Parkinson. Mais ... est ce que mon meilleur ami aime les hommes ? Blaise ? Des larmes me montent aux yeux et dévalent sur mes poils coulant jusqu'à ma truffe humide. Je suis minable d'aimer Draco Malfoy. Tout d'un coup je me rend compte du désarroi de Blaise et de sa force.

- Et depuis combien de temps tu t'es rendu compte que tu aimais Ron ? je lui demande curieux en essuyant mes larmes avec mes pattes.

- Cela fait un an.

Je baisse la tête. Je ne suis qu'un chien, qu'un chiot qui serait incapable d'attendre aussi longtemps. Blaise me sourit et me gratte derrière la tête. Même si j'adore cela, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tout le monde à le droit de me faire. Il embrasse le dessus de mon crâne et murmure :

- Pendant cette conversation j'ai oublié que tu étais un chiot, un Gryffondor. Merci ... Harry.

Je trouve étrange qu'il me vouvoie puis me tutoie puis me vouvoie. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à la familiarité. Je préfère ça. Il regarde mes poils et soupire, j'ai l'air affreux, c'est ça ?

- Draco ne va pas tarder à arriver. Il va te laver.

A ce moment là, mon "maître" arrive et me prend par la laisse saluant brièvement son ami qui avait le visage fermé, impassible. Même entre meilleur ami il se mentait ? Je trouve cela injuste. Je suis le Serpentard jusqu'à sa chambre ne pipant mot. Il me retire mon collier et ma laisse me porte jusqu'à la salle de bain et commence à réglé l'eau pour moi. Quand mon bain est prêt, il m'y installe relevant ses manches découvrant des bras blancs comme neige. Je le regarde dans les yeux essayant de voir si il m'en veux réellement. Il met une noisette de shampooing sur sa paume et commence à me laver. Je soupire de contentement alors que mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Quand il arrive au niveau de mon coeur il s'arrête plongé dans mes battements précipités. Je le scrute et un doux sourire vient sur ses lèvres, il est beau.

- Je t'es tant énervé que ton coeur bat la chamade, dit-il son sourire doux disparaissant laissant seulement des yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu n'aurais pas dû intervenir en cours.

Je baisse la tête la frottant contre sa main. Il me la lève et je vois ses sourcils froncés. Il fait de grands gestes en hurlant :

- Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Je suis bien assez grand pour m'occuper de moi ! Tu me fou la honte Potter ! Et ton amitié ... quelle aille en enfer ! Je te hais Potter ! Tu dois être heureux puisque tu as aimablement dis à toute la classe que j'étais ton ennemi ! Je croyais que notre amitié était possible, tu me déçois franchement !

Je grogne de mécontentement. Il n'a pas à m'engueuler, j'ai voulus le protéger. Et maintenant j'ai appris que je l'aime ! Il n'a pas le droit d'hurler ainsi sur moi. Je m'emporte à mon tour :

- Et toi ?!? Alors que tout le monde me regardait comme si j'étais un pur idiot, toi tu étais partis ! Tu me hais ? Tu vas avoir des raisons de me haïr prochainement mon vieux, tu va comprendre ce que ça fait d'être haït et de haïr !

Il me tient par l'oreille et me noie presque sous l'eau tandis qu'il me rince. Il va voir ce qu'il va voir celui-là. Je ne dis plus rien et me couche. Alors qu'il commence à dormir, je fonce dans les toilettes et bois dans ma gamelle. Je la bois entièrement et attends. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je saute sur le lit et m'enfouis sous les draps. Je le regarde une dernière fois et soupire, j'aurais préféré qu'il m'aime lui aussi. Mais si la haine est la seule chose qui me raccroche à lui, alors ... . Je lui pisse dessus et vois avec bonheur que je l'ai fait au bonne endroit. Il se réveille en sursaut et je lui demande taquin :

- Alors on a un accident en pleine nuit ?

Et je cours vers la sortit. Malheureusement il me rattrape et s'abaisse jusqu'à me cogner. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû. Je le regarde triste dans les yeux et ses coups s'arrêtent. Son visage impassible le quitte et ses yeux se brouillent de larmes. Il se déshabille et s'habille d'un maillot de bain, il me prend dans ses bras et nous prenons un bain ensemble. Son regard me demande de lui pardonner alors que moi je lui ai demandé sous les coups violents qu'il me donnait. Mais je l'ai mérité.

- Pardonne moi la fouine, j'aurais jamais dû faire cela. J'étais hors de moi. Je ...

Il ferme ma truffe d'une main et retire l'eau du bain. Il change les draps et me prends dans ses bras tandis que nous nous endormons en même temps. Je ne sais pas comment réagir avec lui. Je ne sais pas si il mérite d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fou. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je l'aime.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Voilà pour la suite. J'avoue la trouver un peu étrange, mais c'est pour cela que je l'aime bien. Harry se rend compte de ses sentiments mais n'arrive pas à les gérer, ce qui le rend fou de rage et lui fait faire des trucs vraiment idiot._

_J'espère que cela vous plait toujours._

_PS : J'ai mis Hermione avec Pansy mais il n'y aura pas vraiment d'histoire entre elles. L'histoire est plus centré sur Draco/Harry. Blaise et Ron vont être très important aussi. Mais comme j'apprécie Hermione, je voulais pas quelle soit seule._


End file.
